


(Breathe Me) Breakdown Hope

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any+/any, breaking a glass
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	(Breathe Me) Breakdown Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Even on his worst day, when he is screaming and manic, breaking like glass, or when he is silent and barely leaves the bed, will not eat—even when Mickey kindly brings him a bowl of soothing warm chicken noodle soup—Mickey is there for him, kissing his forehead and hugging him, promising Ian that he is not going anywhere. 

When Mickey has a light in his eyes were as Ian's gaze is dull like a bright star struggling to shine, Mickey holds tight to Ian. Love was forever, in sickness, health, all that shit, he would be by Ian when his boyfriend needed him most.

“Always going to be here, darling.” Mickey whispers with such gentleness that he shows no one else by Ian. He snuggled Ian in his arms, his compassionate touch surrounds Ian and gives him peace, warming his soul enough to ease the anxiousness. Mickey has the power to make Ian laugh when he wishes to cry, and smile when no one else can.

“I love you...” Ian whispers, and he looked so peaceful, angelic, Mickey's breath catches around his ribs, leaves his heart fluttering in his chest.

Even after his last manic drop, when he screamed at Mickey “Leave me alone!” Mickey kept dreaming of happily ever after and never strayed far from Ian. Mickey was the bright sun on a gloomy cloudy day. Ian hugs Mickey and never did he think he would have such a loving home filled with happiness and joy even though he was a little broken like fractured glass.

His life was very far from a fairytale dream, yet with Mickey by his side, he still got his happily ever after. His lips as pink as cotton candy, Ian tenderly kisses Mickey, reaching to palm his cheek gently. Mickey grins into the kiss, his softness shooing away any sadness or loneliness that might linger in Ian's heart until all that remains his pure bliss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1174259.html?thread=117114099#t117133555)


End file.
